1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a traveling device that performs inversion control by controlling the driving of a wheel(s) and its control method, in particular to a traveling device capable of performing more stable traveling and its control method.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, coaxial two-wheeled vehicles that perform inversion control by controlling the driving of a wheel(s) have been known (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-315666). Further, such coaxial two-wheeled vehicles have a problem that, for example, when the inversion control is stopped due to a malfunction or the like, getting on/off the vehicle becomes very difficult because of its instability. To solve this problem, it is conceivable to take such a countermeasure that a ground touching member such as an assisting wheel is provided in the vehicle, and when the inversion control is suspended, the ground touching member is brought into contact with the ground to stabilize the vehicle.
However, in the case where a ground touching member is provided as described above, when the vehicle accelerates/decelerates by tilting the vehicle itself, for example, the ground touching member could touch the ground and the intended acceleration/deceleration could not be thereby attained. Further, for example, if the ground touching member gets snagged at a step or the like and the inversion control is still continued in that state, an excessive torque is applied to the wheel(s) to restore the vehicle's state from the tiled state, and thus posing a possibility that the wheel(s) could abruptly rotate.
The present invention has been made to solve such problems, and an exemplary object thereof is to provide a traveling device capable of performing more stable traveling and its control method.